


distractions

by doubledeepfried



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PwithalittleP, an excuse of a hallowen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: “Don't worry! I bet the scariest thing here is Jaehwan’s laugh."





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on this prompt "I’m on this ghost tour and my guide is really hot and no one has ever looked sexier in hoaky Victorian wear" from http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/135882810519/spoopy-halloween-aus-for-ur-otp

 

“Kang Daniel going to a haunted house voluntarily! This is new,” the cheeky cashier stated as Daniel handed him the admission fee. The bill was quivering in his hands and Hwang Minhyun, his companion, had to guide his hand towards Jaehwan’s. Biting his lip, Daniel watched as Jaehwan put the money in the cash box with a hysterical laugh fixing his top hat when he was finished. 

 

“Don't worry! I bet the scariest thing here is Jaehwan’s laugh,” Minhyun comforted the scared puppy giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze while Jaehwan only grinned at the two telling them to wait a moment.The shivering samoyed like Daniel glanced around at the dark walls covered in red paint (that was supposed to be blood) and dust that doubled as cobwebs. Despite the clear tackiness of the haunted house judging by the decorations and Jaehwan’s low quality Victorian age frock coat, Daniel still felt chills down his spine. He pulled his sleeves the best he could over his hands tucking them to his sides to hug himself. As Jaehwan began the introduction, Daniel stayed close to Minhyun reaching out occasionally to cling to his shirt. 

 

“This is styled as a ghost tour but beware the ghosts don’t like it when we’re here,” Jaehwan mentioned with a snicker as Daniel shook his head and Minhyun rolled his eyes. He led them to the entrance while Daniel dug his face into Minhyun’s back whining about why he came to such a scary place despite Minhyun reminding him again that the event was for charity. 

 

“You came for me.” Peeking up, Daniel’s eyes sparkled at the figure who emerged from the pumpkin styled streamers covering the entrance. He gazed upon the one and only Ong Seongwu, his beloved boyfriend, dressed similar to Jaehwan in full Victorian wear. Except to Daniel, he was much hotter. With a black long coat,a red vest underneath and a silver chain connecting what he assumed was a pocket watch, Seongwu had his hair styled up with a tint of red. He held his top hat on his side as Daniel stood there examining his boyfriend from top to bottom. 

 

“I know you like it but you need to get going Daniel.” Snapping out of his gaze, Daniel glanced  back to the entrance to the haunted house where Minhyun and Jaehwan had disappeared into. He bit his lip whimpering because he didn't know how far the other two had gone already. He didn't want to go alone so Daniel turned again to his charming boyfriend who rose his eyebrows. Letting out a chuckle,Seongwu called one of the other volunteers to take his spot at the front to guide his scaredy cat boyfriend into the darkness. 

 

\---

 

“Hi Sungwoon hyung- wow I didn't notice you had coloured contacts in too,” Daniel mentioned as Sungwoon tapped him on the shoulder holding up a fake head. As the shorter grumbled loudly about how he couldn’t scare the Busan boy, Daniel was too busy he gazing at the light reflecting off Seongwu’s red eyes.  Usually, Daniel would be shouting out random phrases in his dialect clinging to the nearest person at the halfway point of the haunted house. However, this tour was styled differently that it was much  _ slower  _ and dimly lit so the visitors can see the ‘ghosts’ more clearly. For Daniel, that gave him a much better view of Seongwu guiding him along. 

 

“The red matches your hair,” Daniel blurted out as they turned a corner making Seongwu chuckle once again glancing at his boyfriend. 

 

“You aren't scared? Sungwoon hyung’s decapitated head was pretty scary,” Seongwu mentioned as they moved into a dining room. Daniel shrugged as he looked around quickly trying not to make eye contact with any ghosts. He would much rather keep staring at  Seongwu’s Victorian outfit and compliment his boyfriend on how  _ hot _ he looked. Besides, all their small talk was drowning out the eerie music blasting from speakers of every corner of the rooms. Playing with his handsome protector’s fingers, he ignored Jaehwan who was doing his tour guide duty talking about the room and who should be in it. 

 

“The pink sausage ghost twins tend to play pranks…” Jaehwan trailed off as Daniel yelped as the lights flickered. He squeezed Seongwu’s hands as snickering filled the room and a clattering of dishes breaking on the walls. The lights kept flashing on and off until the room turned completely dark. Fishing out a flashlight, Seongwu gave Daniel’s hand a reassuring squeeze while illuminating the wall for the group reading the words (in what was supposedly blood) out loud. 

 

“Get out! We want our home back!”

 

Just as Seongwu finished his words, a scream was heard from another room and Daniel let out a yell in return tugging along his boyfriend. The four started down a door that opened to another hallway to the exit. However, a sign ‘floated’ on top saying each person could only go through alone. 

 

“Any volunteers?” Jaehwan asked with a snicker causing Minhyun to roll his eyes taking long quick strides. Daniel hid behind Seongwu as he could hear Minhyun’s chuckles at each of the ghosts that tried to grab him (he was sure he heard a “hi Jisung-said!” in the midst). The comments made him calm down as Seongwu urged him to go next. 

 

“I'll meet you at the end,” Seongwu told Daniel planting a kiss on his lips. Jaehwan made a face as Daniel only whimpered nodding while starting a full on sprint through the darkness. Different ghosts launched at him with bloodied faces or grabbed at his feet trying to get a piece of him. He covered his ears and shut his eyes the best he could while running eventually bumping into the final ghost blocking the exit. 

 

“J-Jisung hyung move-” 

 

“You ruined it-” 

 

“MOVE!” Daniel whined as he jogged in his spot glancing back at the row of darkness and sinister smiles peeking out to greet him. Rolling his eyes, the one with a bloodied axe splitting his head apart moved to the side before Daniel could shove him over, letting the huge whimpering puppy go through. Pulling the strings of skeleton bones aside, he almost fell on his knees if it wasn't for Seongwu catching him. 

 

“You okay?” He asked softly who Daniel who was shaky standing up brushing his hands on his jeans. 

 

“Y-yeah… I made it! Do I get a prize?” He asked while Seongwu laughed at his nonsense. 

 

“Does one stunning boyfriend satisfy you?” Answering immediately, Daniel nodded a lot gaining all the strength back in his legs. As Seongwu held out his arm after putting on the dorky top hat, Daniel happily slipped his arm in nuzzling his face into Seongwu’s shoulder. Ignoring all the gags from Jaehwan from behind, the couple headed home after their exciting experience in the haunted house. 

 

\---

 

“Is that your costume for the party tomorrow?” Daniel turned towards the voice of his boyfriend rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Nodding a lot, he held up the Spiderman suit with the brightest grin.

 

“I wonder if it’ll fit over my shoulders… I hope I look like him,” Daniel mumbled while Seongwu joined him on the bed hugging his waist. He held his miniature Spiderman doll in his hand bouncing it in his lap with another grin before turning to Seongwu who snuck in a kiss pulling them to lay on the bed. With their legs tangled, Seongwu peppered Daniel’s cheeks with kisses getting small hums from the other. 

 

“I’m proud at how well you took that haunted house,” Seongwu suddenly announced as Daniel blushed a bit only shaking his head. 

 

“I was distracted…” 

 

“By me?” Seongwu guessed as Daniel shamelessly nodded. Pecking his cheek again, Seongwu shifted closer to his boyfriend to hear out all the reasons he was distracted. 

 

“The outfit really fits you even with the top hot…” Daniel started quietly as he played with his sleeves, “Those contacts too! Your outfit was an easy way to ignore all the ghosts coming for us...you should wear it to the Halloween party tomorrow!” 

 

“Should I? I have much sexier costume planned though,” Seongwu mentioned as Daniel turned to him excitedly. Poking his nose on Daniel’s he urged the other to guess what he had planned. Taking a moment, the brunette rubbed his chin to think about all the sexy costumes Seongwu would fit. 

 

“Police officer? So you have an excuse to cuff me. I know you were going to be something kinky!” Humming, Seongwu shook his head this time rubbing his nose on Daniel’s cheeks.

 

“Don't need an excuse for that,” Seongwu replied making Daniel shrug. Ong’s hands were ghosting on Daniel’s waist sneaking under the hoodie as his boyfriend continued to ponder on what Ong had planned. 

 

“Give me a hint…” He finally asked reaching to play with Seongwu’s hands. Smirking Seongwu moved his head to Daniel’s neck giving a soft nip making the other tilt his head a bit. At the sudden access, Seongwu took the opportunity to latch onto the base biting to create a small reddening mark. Doing his best to keep his noises down, Daniel nibbled on his bottom lip as Seongwu continued to suck on the mark turning it a purplish colour. As Seongwu continued, his fingertips travelled up Daniel’s abs causing a low whimper to finally escape from Daniel’s lips. Daniel’s blood started to rush downwards and his mind started to spin at Seongwu’s ministrations causing his eyes to close and lips  to part letting out another moan. 

 

“F-Fuck...a vampire…” 

 

“You want to fuck a vampire? Oh Niel-ah~ You’re thinking rather sinfully today,” Seongwu whispered in his ear huskily as his hands wandered to Daniel’s pants palming at the outline of the hardening length hidden within. 

 

“I-It’s not my fault you were such a tease today!” Daniel explained hurriedly as Seongwu hummed playing with the tip peeking out of the rim of Daniel’s shorts. 

 

“So you don’t want a helping hand from the sexiest creature of the night?” asked Seongwu who pressed his thumb on Daniel’s slit making him whine and shake his head. He thrusted up once in Seongwu’s hand glancing up into his boyfriend’s playful eyes. Leaning down, Seongwu brushed on Daniel’s cherry lips with his own before going to his neck pressing a long kiss on the mark he left earlier. He peppered little kisses to his ear nibbling just a bit on the lobe. 

 

“I’m going to cover your body in vampire bites,” Seongwu murmured as he gripped Daniel’s length suddenly causing a soft mewl from the needy one. He moved to lay Daniel on his back lifting his shirt up and over his head in a swift movement licking his lips at the bare skin.  While staring up, Daniel could sense how much Seongwu’s dark gaze signalled his want to cover his chest in red.  _ I guess I’m not the only one extremely horny today _ . 

 

The darker haired straddled Daniel’s thighs dipping in and nipping from the collarbones downwards. One dark purple mark for the collarbone, one by the nubs, one on his abs and one near the heart of course. Covering the rest of the skin where small red marks which would probably fade in a few days. Nonetheless Seongwu thought Daniel was _beautiful_ sitting back to look at his work and his boyfriend’s expression. All while Seongwu was biting, Daniel was squirming letting out mewls and moans at the sensation. His eyes were now glossed over with lust and he was gripping at the bedsheets desperately wanting Seongwu to go on. 

 

“S-Stop staring…” He snapped Seongwu out of his daze the other moving to remove Daniel’s shorts (with no underwear as Daniel had accustomed to go commando at home). Springing up was another red body part hard and leaking with precum. 

 

“I haven’t even touched your hole and you’re already this  _ wet _ ,” Seongwu commented with a chuckle as he smeared the liquid on the scarlet tip making Daniel pout hoisting up his legs under his arms revealing his needy hole. 

 

“P-Please fuck me already…” Daniel begged with his rosy cheeks making Seongwu chuckle grabbing the pink strawberry scented lube from under the bed. 

 

“Look it matches how pink your hole is!” Seongwu teased squeezing copious amounts of lube on three fingers then rubbing Daniel’s rim. Hearing his boyfriend’s whine made Seongwu smirk while finally popping the cap closed throwing the lube on the side. Sucking in a breath, Daniel almost lost the strength to hold up his knees at the feeling of one digit entering his tightness. Seongwu took it slow as he hadn’t gotten to Daniel’s plump thighs biting into the fresh skin. Covering his face with his forearm, Daniel vocalized his want of Seongwu’s cock just as deep crimson marks were being created. 

 

When Seongwu finally slipped into another finger, he assisted in holding up Daniel’s legs kneeling to get a better view of Daniel’s pleasured expressions. The sound of Daniel’s moans were music to his ears as he scissored his fingers stretching as much as he could. 

 

“Vampires are relentless so be prepared baby,” Seongwu warned as Daniel groaned just sinking himself the best he could back on the fingers. Grinning, Seongwu slid the third finger in moving at much faster pace while he nibbling along Daniel’s balls this time causing the whiny samoyed to let out a cry. 

 

“Fuck just...j-just fuck me already!” Daniel exclaimed as Seongwu was switching from the right side to the left. Humming Seongwu placed one bite on Daniel’s tip making the other  _ yelp _ causing the ‘vampire’ to quickly strip his own shorts off lathering his length with lube. Wrapping Daniel’s legs around his waist, he pushed in fully kissing Daniel’s knee to soothe him. Adjusting quite quickly, Daniel urged the other to move with a whimper and Seongwu’s hips snapped. He didn’t go easy on the other holding him tight as he started at such a fast pace. His fingers gripped so firmly on Daniel’s legs that the bites were not only going to be the red marks peppered on the tainted skin. Red handprints were pressed onto his skin but all the pleasure was masking the slight pain. Besides, the pain made Daniel feel good. As he quickened his thrusts, Seongwu moved his hands to Daniel’s body holding more of the waist area to create more red. He wanted to make sure Daniel could feel the slight sting at the party tomorrow.

 

Leaning forward, Seongwu still practiced his vampire role biting on an existing red mark glancing up at Daniel. The other’s lip were parted and his bangs were pressed to his forehead. His flushed cheeks signalled that anything Seongwu did to his body was pure pleasure. Utilizing the red marks, Seongwu made sure to lap on them with his tongue or press his thumbs to the ones around his abdomen. At each push, Daniel’s noises got louder and higher pitch showing that he was close. 

 

“Cum with me,” Seongwu instructed as he pressed up for a passionate kiss. As Daniel melted in Seongwu’s nips on his bottom lip, his boyfriend thrusted into his sweet spot and took his length in his grasp stroking at the same pace. 

 

“C-C-cu-” Daniel stuttered out breathlessly breaking the kiss.  Seongwu took the chance to pull out holding their lengths to together. Both of them moved in Seongwu’s clutch Daniel releasing first over the digits. Seongwu didn’t take much longer both of them panting heavily as they cooled down from their high. Daniel finally peeked his eyes open for the first time meeting Seongwu laying on his side sucking the white sticky liquid off his fingers. 

 

“You know vampires like blood but I think I’m a  _ cumpire _ instead.” 

 

“Cumpire…” 

 

“I’d substitute cum for blood,” Seongwu announced with a grin as Daniel only broke out into giggles at his hyung’s silliness. 

 

“I dare you to say that at the party tomorrow.” Pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, Seongwu only raised his eyebrows at the other topping his intrigued look with a smirk. 

 

“Niel-ah you have the  _ best _ ideas.” Satisfied with the complement, Daniel grinned scooping his boyfriend into his arms getting them in a tangle of limbs once again: the coziest position for both of them to sleep in. 

 

\---

 

“Why is there white stuff coming from your fangs? Don’t vampires suck blood?” Jaehwan asked glancing between the two 95 liners comparing Minhyun’s blood splattered mouth to the Seongwu’s white one. 

 

“I’m a  _ cum _ pire. I don’t suck blood. I suck Niel’s cock!” Seongwu answered wittily causing eveyone around them to choke on their beer. Glancing to the side, Seongwu shot a wink at his blushing boyfriend who was too dazed at the vampire costume once again to notice how embarrassing his boyfriend’s answer was.  

 

“See Niel is too distracted by my good looks to deny that my new source of energy is his-” Minhyun covered his mouth before his same age friend could continue telling everyone to carry on with the party and reasoned that Seongwu had one too many beers that night. As everyone continued their conversations, Daniel slung an arm around Seongwu’s waist ignoring whatever boring complaint Jisung was ranting about around his costume. Instead he chose to divide his attention to his best distraction: Ong Seongwu. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I wish I could write more and better for ongniel and all the ongniel shippers >< I hope you enjoy this fic (or drabble? It's pretty short...) and this is a really late day three of Halloween week. Please anticipate for the rest of the authors! Have a spoopy Halloween!


End file.
